howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gobber the Belch (Franchise)
|Faction = Hooligan |Status = Alive |Occupation = Blacksmith Dragon dentist and doctor |Location = New Berk Isle of Berk (formerly) |Alignment = Good |Father = Unnamed father |Mother = Unnamed mother |Grandfather = |Grandmother = |Sibling(s) = |Other = Bork the Bold (great-great-great-grandfather) Bard (cousin) |Voiced by = Craig Ferguson (films) Chris Edgerly (TV series; video games) Will Watkins (Live Spectacular) |First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon |Last Appearance = Snoggletog Log |Quotes = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Gobber the Belch is a veteran warrior of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe and a long-time friend and adviser of Stoick the Vast. He is 50 years old in the first film, 55 in the sequel and 56 in the final film. Gobber is also known to be a very talented blacksmith and acts as a teacher as well as a parent to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Official Description Physical Appearance Gobber is a large, muscular, and bald Viking with a long, braided blond mustache. He wears a tunic made of fur and a helmet with yak horns. Gobber also wears a prosthetic left arm and right leg after both of said limbs were devoured by Monstrous Nightmares during his youth. He also sports a 'prosthetic' tooth - a well-shaped stone - ever since his original tooth got knocked out by a frozen Viking, as seen in the short film, Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon. In the live action rendition of the first film, Gobber is portrayed by a more slender-built actor. He also has a dark mustache and bald head. Otherwise, live-action Gobber has a pot-belly, and is missing a leg and a hand. His entire leg is missing in the Live Spectacular, and a microphone is the implement replacing his missing hand. Personality Gobber is a rather grouchy Viking who likes to cheer others when they are not feeling positive. He also has a tendency of cracking jokes about someone who claimed to be never defeated in battle. Nevertheless, Gobber has a kind heart and has a soft spot for those he cares about, and he uses this as an advantage to strengthening the complicated father-and-son relationship between Stoick and Hiccup. Gobber is also Stoick's closest friend and advises the chief whenever he can. He also acts like a parent towards Hiccup, and never fails to crack a joke here or there. }} In "Viking for Hire", Gobber reveals that he never really liked school. In the same episode, Stoick also notes that Gobber may not have any tact and sensitivity when talking to others. Abilities, Skills, and Talents Gobber has quite a few talents and abilities that make him and his advice useful to the people of Berk. Intelligence: Gobber's practical knowledge is quite good, as he figured out the gender of a yak without even looking closely at it at it, and knew why the farm animals were behaving strangely. Teaching: Gobber used to teach the teens of Berk how to fight dragons, and also taught Hiccup everything he knew about forging. He did teach them to fight to defend themselves in "Gem of a Different Color" as he even told them the best weapon will be a shield in combat. Healer: Gobber also had experience as a healer such as when he removed Scauldron poison from Mildew's butt in "Dragon Flower". He also able to treat things such as taking a trap off Magnus' foot. He was also able to create a potion that gave Agnar his hair back, though the potion was supposed to help his stomach in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2". Strength: Gobber is shown to be very strong. After all, he used to forge weapons and fight Dragons. He had shown that he can throw a kitchen knife at a tree to split in half in "Alvin and the Outcasts". Forging: Gobber used to be the blacksmith of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, providing the town with weapons in order to fight the dragons. Reading Gothi's Writing: Gobber, Hiccup, and Fishlegs are the only Vikings who can read and understand Gothi's writings. Replaceable hand: Gobber has been seen to remove and replace his prosthetic hand with several other tools, such as hooks, axes, maces, or others. Senses: Gobber has a strong sense of smell. For example, he knew exactly where and how long the Teens had been in one spot. ("Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man") Dragon Dentist and Doctor: It was revealed in "Viking for Hire" that, ever since Hiccup made peace with the dragons, Gobber had run out of a job. However, he is now the current dragon doctor and dentist of the tribe. As a dragon doctor, he can surprise others just like Fishlegs what he learned by using a feather on a dragon underbelly like a Gronckle to puke out of their digestive system to be cleaned from overeating. Dragon Riding and Training: The first time Gobber rode a dragon, was when he and the Teens met his old arch-nemesis, the Boneknapper. The same dragon ended up giving them a ride back home. (Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon) He has also been seen riding Hookfang in "Defiant One" and Flystorm in "We Are Family, Part 2". In the second film, he has a Hotburple named Grump. He also rode a baby Scuttleclaw with a lot of struggling since they don't listen to anyone. Speed and Agility: Though Gobber only has one leg and the other leg was replaced with a peg, he can move much faster than he appears even though he is a heavy Viking. He does this to surprise others of his own speed. In the sequel, he has shown from his age increase that he became much slower. Despite his lost limbs and body size, Gobber has demonstrated superior jumping skills and dexterity. And example is leaping away from pursuing foes in "Alvin and the Outcasts" where he springs from rocks and attains long distance and altitude. Fighting Skills: Gobber is a veteran combatant, which is shown when he overpowered multiple Outcasts, Berserkers, and Dragon Hunters. He was able to fight off young Whispering Deaths with his prosthetic hammer and a shield. Gobber was more than capable in fighting Ryker Grimborn one-on-one, though he stated Ryker had better moves. ("Last Auction Heroes") He was also able to hold his ground against Ragnar the Rock for some time before being temporarily knocked down. Carpentry: In addition to blacksmithing and leather crafting, Gobber is also a proficient carpenter. Specifically, he is able to craft figurines by whittling and other skills. He is seen whittling a duck in "How to Start a Dragon Academy". According to To Berk and Beyond!, he also has a side hobby crafting Dragon Racing figurines, after Dragon Racing became popular. Musician: Gobber is shown to be able to play the panpipes well in "The Terrible Twos". He remarks that he used to be in a band and played the panpipes in it. He is also seen singing folk-type songs throughout the Franchise, such as the ''I'm a Viking'' Song. Relationships Stoick the Vast Gobber is Stoick's best friend and second-in-command. Apparently, they've met when Gobber talked with Valka, to which Stoick replied rather aggressively. However, according to The Art of How to Train Your Dragon book, the two are childhood friends. Either way, the two became great friends with a strong, brother-like relationship. Gobber seems to be very supportive of Stoick, as he convinced Stoick to let Hiccup enter Dragon Training because he can't protect him forever. However, he also isn't afraid to call out Stoick on his mistakes. Gobber was heartbroken when Stoick died, and he delivered a eulogy as a final farewell to his best friend. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Gobber serves as Hiccup's stand-in-father, godfather, uncle, mentor, and teacher. Apparently, Gobber is like a family to Hiccup, which explains why they have a close friendship. Before meeting Toothless, Hiccup was Gobber's blacksmith apprentice, and Gobber taught him everything he knew. Gobber also made Hiccup's prosthetic leg and Toothless' new tailfin. Throughout the first film, while he is constantly annoyed by Hiccup's antics, he's more supportive of Hiccup than Stoick. Gobber's support is what gets Hiccup into Dragon Training. At the end of How to Train Your Dragon 2, Gobber announces Hiccup as the new chief of Berk. Grump Grump is Gobber's dragon, who first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Seeing how Grump is an extremely lazy dragon, Gobber often complains about him, even threatening to put him up for adoption. However, in the end, he does love Grump. Gobber first met Grump while undercover at Viggo Grimborn's dragon auction with Snotlout Jorgenson. While the Hunters mistreated the Hotburple, Gobber was immediately awe inspired by him. He quickly earned the dragon's trust by feeding him and treating him with kindness. Gobber managed to get Grump to come to his and the Riders' rescue. The Hotburple took out the guards and broke the Vikings out of a cell. Afterward, Gobber decided to keep Grump. Toothless Though not much of their relationship has been seen, it can be assumed they are on good terms. Gobber was the first Viking to recognize Toothless as a Night Fury, and also made his new tail fin after the original was burned during the battle with the Red Death in the Dragon War. Valka It can be assumed that Valka and Gobber are good friends. Gobber also claims that, if the entire Haddock family will go back to the Isle of Berk, he will cook, because he claimed Valka is a bad cooker (a lot like Astrid). The two also work together in removing armor from the dragons that have been liberated from Drago Bludvist's enslavement. (How to Train Your Dragon 2) Astrid Hofferson Gobber and Astrid seem to be on good terms. Before Hiccup learned how to train dragons, Astrid was Gobber's star student in Dragon Training. He was also the one who stopped her from doing anything stupid after the Flightmare had defeated her uncle in "Fright of Passage". Fishlegs Ingerman Fishlegs and Gobber are on good terms. They had a brief business relationship, with Fishlegs' dragon barfing up a unique kind of lava, that can be forged into very strong and light metal called Gronckle Iron. However, Fishlegs ends the business when he returns to the Dragon Riders and the Academy. Gobber doesn't seem mad by this, and gives Fishlegs the first sword he made, which he originally wanted to keep for himself, in "The Iron Gronckle". Three years later, Fishlegs then showed Gobber how to make Gronckle Iron in "Bad Moon Rising". Snotlout Jorgenson Gobber seems to have a certain annoyance and disdain of Snotlout, as was seen in "In Dragons We Trust". This is shared by many in the village. But he does not wish Snotlout any harm. Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston Just like with Snotlout, Gobber doesn't seem to have a very high opinion of the Twins. Hookfang Gobber was the one who led Hookfang back into his cage after Toothless had chased him away in How to Train Your Dragon. When Hookfang began rampaging through the village, Gobber figured out that the dragon had a toothache and took the broken tooth out. This started his business as a dragon doctor and dentist, in "Viking for Hire". He briefly rode him in "Defiant One" when the Dragon Riders searched for Snotlout and Hiccup. Smulder Frostbeard thumb|120x120px|Gobber with Smulder|right In his youth, Gobber became good friends with Chilblain's Chief Hagan Frostbeard's daughter, Smulder. Despite her romantic feelings, Gobber's were only platonic, as seen in "Snowmageddon". Eret By the events of the third film, Gobber seems to have developed a physical attraction to Eret. He candidly tells him that he has the body of a "Norse God", and then brazenly tries to draw Eret's attention to his own body by flexing and saying that he does, too. A short time later, Gobber is seen watching Eret walk by, shamelessly admiring what he sees. Then at the wedding, Gobber's wooden hand, which is holding flowers, accidentally flies off and lands in Eret's hands; a nod to the tradition of throwing the wedding bouquet. Eret doesn't appear to return the sentiment, but admires Gobber as if he's an older family member. He respects him as such, and is seen comforting the weeping older man after the dragons leave. Rescued Hobgobbler After the Dragon Riders bring back a rescued Hobgobbler from their raid, Gobber becomes quickly terrified, believing its species to be bad omens. Whenever they pop up, usually more than the last, Gobber acts incredibly frightened. When the Hobgobbler and his flock rescue Gobber from Ragnar the Rock, he starts to grow fond of the dragon, claiming that he wasn't so bad after all. Blacksmith Gear Helmet Gobber's helmet was a typical Viking helmet. Somewhere between Race to the Edge, Season 4 and How to Train Your Dragon 2, he got a metal mask attached that he could flip over his eyes. He was seen with it over his eyes in How to Train Your Dragon 2 while putting a fake tooth in one of a Hideous Zippleback's heads. Prosthetics Gobber's prostheses include: *Spiked Hammer *Stone Hammer *Blacksmithing Hammer *Blacksmith's Tongs *Double-headed Axe *Long Hook *Short Hook *Drinking Tankard/Mug *Spit for roasting food *Mace *Oar *Butter-Knife *Broom *Eggbeater *Flag *Lute *Jingle Bells *File *Wooden hand *Club *Hacksaw *Crossbow *Spoon *Whittling Knife *Flower Bouquet Appearances Trivia *In the first film, Gobber had fourteen different attachments for his severed hand. *Gobber seems to be overly interested in Hiccup's relationship with Astrid. Especially when he sees them kissing. *Gobber believes trolls exist, and that they steal socks, but only the left ones, as he states in the first film. In another Dreamworks series, Trollhunters Tales of Arcadia, the troll characters are revealed to live for hundreds of years and eat socks. Due to the fact that they’re in the same universe, it is possible that there were trolls in the Archipelago. *Gobber sings a special song when he's happy, as seen in "Viking for Hire". ::"I've got my axe, and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face. I'm a Viking through and through! I've got my sword, and I've got my bludgeon, and 16 Berserkers locked in my dungeon, I'm a Viking through and through!" *Gobber is said to resemble a yak in "Animal House". *Gobber names the weapons he makes, referring to them as female, as seen in the episode, "In Dragons We Trust". **This is a habit that Tuffnut has picked up on in "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes". *Gobber's teeth were messed up by a frozen Viking in Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon. *Gobber has a fur vest in the movie, but a leather one in the show due to budget constraints. *Gobber is shown to have good detective skills including a well-developed sense of smell in "We Are Family, Part 1". *In "Tunnel Vision", it is revealed that Gobber absolutely hates taking a bath. He firmly believes Vikings are supposed to stink. *According to the official website, Gobber is five years older than Stoick. *In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Gobber's new, mace-like, hammer-shaped artificial arm and Grump's tail bludgeon strongly resemble each other. *Gobber wears the same outfit he wore in the first film in the sequel. It is noticeably more torn and charred. *Dean DeBlois revealed that the reason Gobber never got married is that he is homosexual. This makes him the first gay character of the franchise, and one of very few within the DreamWorks corpus. *Even though Gobber isn't Stoick's official second-in-command, he acts like he is and the village treats him as such. *In early scripts, it was Gobber who died from Toothless being mind-controlled in How to Train Your Dragon 2, instead of Stoick.How To Train Your Dragon 2 - You Think You Know Movies?. (Date Posted - March 5, 2015). YouTube. **Guillermo del Toro convinced Dean to change the ending. *Gobber is the only Dragon Rider who didn't name his dragon, as Grump already had his name in "Last Auction Heroes". *Gobber has witnessed a Nadder's spine go through a man's eyeball 'like a grape'. References Site Navigation Category:Gift of the Night Fury Category:Males Category:Viking Category:Hooligans Category:Bearded Vikings Category:Dragon Riders Category:Main Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Characters Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:The Serpent's Heir Category:Dragonvine Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Characters Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Gobber the Belch (Franchise) Category:Grump Category:Bork the Bold Category:How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular Category:How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming